Warren Wolfe
'''Warren Wolfe '''is one of the main characters in the series. He is a werewolf and one of the most popular kids in the school. He is somewhat a scavenger and uses Earth Magic. Appearance : Warren is tall and well-built, unike many teens his age. He has chestnut brown hair that brushes his cheekbones and just touches the back of his neck. His eye color is much like that of his hair. He wears a lot of red, being his favorite color, and doesn't necessarily have a style of clothing or any type. He usually wears whatever he feels is comfortable. Personality : Warren is a bit of a computer nerd. He never stays interested in one thing for long, and finds amusement in the strangest of places. Warren is also somewhat of a hoarder. He folds his clothes in mountains, and stacks his dishes in the shape of a cone. He isn't a messy hoarder, however. He is clean, and his home smells lovely, deceiving people greatly. He is also very serious and can remain calm in many stressful situations. He is more of the silent type, which is why he's very overprotective of the ones he loves. He's also seen to be very aggressive and easily jealous and can't stand to lose in a fight. To top it all off, he makes himself seem as though he's a natural born leader, making himself appear to be very arrogant. History :Warren was born in a forest without his parents. Luckily, he smelled like a wolf, which led one to grab Warren with its teeth and take him to a cave with the rest of its pack. There, they raised Warren, but not like a wolf; because they were able to actually communicate, they raised Warren to be a werewolf. That meant having humanlike qualities and tendencies, and only being animalistic when necessary. :When Warren enrolled in grade school, he started living on his own in a nice town home. (Surprisingly, he was able to keep up with rent). Also around this time was when he started being bullied. Seeing a werewolf 'outside of the cave' only meant that they were out hunting, and people didn't like it. Other children in his school would laugh at him, and the high schoolers who attended Blood High would constantly pick on him everyday. They'd follow him home and to school, and they even took it as far as to cause physical pain upon him. Everyday, when he'd get inside of his quaint little home, he would never cry; he wouldn't even think about it. He'd brush it off and go on with the rest of his day. One day, however, he was on the playground enjoying the scenery when another group of high schoolers approached him. They lifted him up by his collar and punched him in the face multiple times. They dropped him after a few good hits and when he fell to the ground, they began kicking him. Right when one of the high schoolers was about to stomp on Warren's head, a young girl came and stopped them. He sat up with wide eyes as he noted that the girl was in his class. He watched as she ran them off with words and something else that he didn't quite catch. Afterwards, the girl turned around and introduced herself as Rainicorna and when she asked why he was being bullied, he simply pointed to his ears. From that day forth, they were best friends.